Summer of Love
by Reizna
Summary: Day before their high school graduation. Things are beginning to heat up between the unexpected couple, Satoshi and Risa. Does this certain summer have anything have to do with it?
1. Arousal

A/N: I can't believe I writing this; yet another addition to the few M-rated SatoshixRisa fanfictions. I'm shaking with disbelief and I have one thing to blame. I blame my sister, her ipod and the song this fic is named after ("Summer of Love" by Steps). Something tells me my first attempt for an M-rated fic is going to be horrible.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or the song "Summer of Love". If I did, Satoshi would have Risa plus a crap load of other things.**

Rated M for language and for slight lemon in this chapter and definitely in later chapters. May be three of four chapters long.

* * *

Summer of Love

* * *

_This is the summer of love.  
Tonight, the fiesta will come.  
It's the summer of love.  
_

* * *

"_Damn_, the last day of our high school careers is tomorrow." Takeshi mumbled. Daisuke nodded in agreement. Both of them then glanced at Satoshi, who seemed to show no signs of excitement, nervousness or nostalgia. His two classmates drew the conclusion that Satoshi Hiwatari had gone through this same event once before --- not that he needed to go through it again...really.

For God's sake, Satoshi had a college degree. Why did he have to go through this _again_?

Both Takeshi and Daisuke shrugged. They really didn't understand it. The black-haired young man raised an eyebrow, looking at Daisuke, who sighed. Being a close friend to the genius, Daisuke had often been used by Takeshi to pry a few answers out of Satoshi --- who sensed it this time.

"If you're going to ask something, ask me directly." He replied, flipping through the pages of his book.

From the corner of his blue eye, Satoshi spotted the intent in Takeshi's eye. Another personal question was on the way. Oh joy. Satoshi could only guess what it would be about now.

Silence made the blue-haired young man stiffen even more. The fact that he could feel Takeshi's smirk and Daisuke's tense reaction made it slightly worse. Regardless, Satoshi attempted to keep his cool demeanor up until the moment past --- still flipping through the pages of his book; his pace was a bit quicker than it was earlier.

"Why so quiet, Takeshi?" Satoshi suddenly asked, finally deciding to shut the book he had been reading for all that time. Leaving it lying on the desk, he turned to face his two classmates --- only to see Takeshi smirking.

This couldn't be good.

"So, I hear Risa got into Tokyo University. How'd you do it?"

"I managed to motivate her to study harder. That's all." A simple reply.

Daisuke nodded. "That's about true. Riku had been telling me about Risa's increased amount of study sessions….with Satoshi over here."

"Where?" Takeshi asked curiously, but the eagerness of some information he could use for blackmail was still written all over his face. Satoshi sighed at this as his girlfriend's sister's boyfriend answered again.

"Library."

"Oh _really_." The reporter-to-be's voice dripped with obvious sarcasm. Still, nothing could be found. Satoshi intended it to be that way. After all, there wasn't any dirt on him and Risa.

Or so Daisuke and Riku thought….

While Takeshi began attacking Daisuke about his relationship, it was then when Satoshi began to recall the recent times he was alone with Risa.

How he wanted to kiss her. Watch the ways she would tempt him into wanting her even more. The way he wanted to feel every curve of her body. How he wanted to caress her breast and make her squirm in his arms.

From there, his thought took another dive. The next step --- which Risa had promised to be sometime soon. But how soon, Satoshi did not know.

It was then when he swore he heard a moan. "_Satoshi, please, love. More. Harder_…"

Darkness. Risa naked. His bed. Satoshi being on top, thrusting and enjoying it as much as his lover. Pure pleasure. But just a fantasy. His mere imagination. He could only feel a growing bulge in his pants.

_As much as I want it, I have to think about _that_ later_, Satoshi thought, shifting his weight to the other side, avoiding the bulge to be seen. _Crap. American Pledge of Allegiance. I pledge allegiance to the flag…_

No one saw that for it did not take so long for Satoshi to return to normal. Neither of his two friends noticed this. Not at all.

The blue-haired young man smirked as his cellphone rang. He slipped it out of his pocket carefully (not to alarm the other two) and glanced at the Caller ID. He felt a smile creep onto his lips.

"Risa."

* * *

_Tonight, we live la vida loca.  
Yes, we'll have the time of our lives.  
A fiesta, we'll always remember.  
Tonight, we will taste paradise.  
Life is sweet and we treasure each moment  
Moving closely with me as we sway,  
For tonight, we forget our tomorrow.  
It's time for the music to play.  
_

* * *

Please read and review. 


	2. Question of Virginity

A/N: Alright, onto chapter 2. I hope I can finish this with no interruptions. I apologize if Satoshi gets a little bit OOC.

Disclaimer: See chapter one. _Savvy_?

* * *

_The temperature's rising.  
You search the horizon,  
And there's not a cloud in the sky.  
So dance, it's the summer of love.  
Tonight, the fiesta will come._

* * *

Pressing her phone against her left ear, she heard the ringing dial tone. Risa flicked some strands of her hair over her shoulder as she waited for her long-time boyfriend to pick up his phone. 

Swinging her legs back and forth, seated on one of the many benches placed in Azumano Mall, Risa waited until he finally answered. Her lips crept into a smile when she heard his voice.

"_Hey_."

"Hey, I miss you."

"_Miss you too_."

"Wish you were here."

"_Why?_"

"Because I miss you so much. Besides, I might need a bit of help shopping for something."

"_And I thought what's-her-name was your shopping buddy_."

"This isn't Ritsuko's area of expertise. I kinda…need you as my boyfriend to help me out here."

* * *

Satoshi began to listen intently. Like he hasn't been already, anyway. It was then when he was beginning to wonder. What did Risa need help in shopping? For sure, he knew it was an area which a girl couldn't exactly help her. So what was it? The slight confusion puzzled his prodigious mind. 

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

On the other side of the line, Risa began giggled. Satoshi raised an eyebrow after making sure Takeshi and Daisuke were too engrossed in their conversation. Not that Risa could see this, but she knew that was his reaction.

"_I need your help shopping for some…lingerie._" The pause she gave definitely added some dramatic effect. Satoshi was left almost dumbfounded before the arousal started up again. Shaking his head, he swore he heard Takeshi almost stop speaking.

_Crap_. _Of all times, Risa. _Satoshi's thoughts cursed. He had enjoyed getting hard whenever they were alone, but the current time was not a _pleasant_ time for that. Once again, his mind drifted to the American Pledge of Allegiance.

"_Satoshi?_"

"Yes?"

"_What's wrong?_"

"Nothing's wrong. I'll talk to you later. Takeshi's starting to notice I've been talking to you."

"_Yeah, Ritusko's coming back. Love you_."

"Love you too."

At that, they both hung up. Satoshi was left to face Daisuke and Takeshi yet again. How much later until Risa came back? He let out a sigh, putting his phone away.

* * *

Risa hung her head. Stupid Takeshi. If it wasn't for him and Daisuke there, she and Satoshi could have another one of their talks where they wouldn't have to worry about being overheard. She then let out a sigh. "Talk about keeping up appearances." 

"Ah, I see where this is going," replied a familiar voice, "You want to be _sexy_ for Hi-wa-ta-ri-kun."

A simple tease from Ritsuko. Something as simple as that could make Risa blush furiously. Upon hearing this, she did and stood up immediately, taking her shopping bags. Risa had forgotten to cover her face when she had answered. "Ritsuko!"

It seemed her shopping buddy hit a spot. Playing with her braided pigtails, Ritsuko's dark brown eyes twinkled. "I was right! Too bad that all his fangirls are going to hate you even more."

Risa let out a sigh, attempting calm herself down. Her friend did have a point. If she and Satoshi took the next few steps (third and home bases as Satoshi sometimes called it), his fangirls would definitely want her head. "That's why we're trying to keep that down so Takeshi's loudmouth won't spread it around." She grumbled.

Ritsuko gasped as Risa just glanced at her, watching as one of her best friend leaned in closer to her ear in order to whisper something.

"Risa, are you still a virgin?"

Risa blinked, somewhat startled by that question. "Yes, I am. What makes you think that I'm not?"

Backing away, Ritsuko began to giggle. The other had an idea of what was coming next. "Well, I heard that Hiwatari-kun really knows how to make you feel _really_ good."

Risa blushed even more. Now, she had to get away from Ritsuko, who was getting a bit too nosy. The brunette then started walking ahead of her friend; her pace constantly speeding. She had to get away for a while.

At least, until Ritsuko stopped bugging her. Unfortunately for Risa, she knew it would be a while.

* * *

_One hundred degrees,  
In the shade of the trees,  
One more time.  
Tonight is the night of our lives.  
De fruta la Vida, that's right.  
One hundred degrees  
And we turn up the heat  
One more time for the summer of love._

* * *

In the depths of old underground tunnels which connected the city of Azumano, something began to stir. A sealed artwork --- which slipped the minds of Dark and Krad since they had no knowledge of it. Not even the Niwas knew of it. No one knew --- even the last of the Hikari. 

The only one who knew was the _mother _of the last Hikari, Rio, but she had been long gone. The woman who created this art had been dead for fourteen years. Only now, her creation began to awaken.

Dea of Diligo (1) was its name. The form it was made to be in was trapped in a statue, which bore its likeness. The Dea was depicted as a slender woman with silver hair which reached her mid-back. She was donned in a white robe, which exposed the area around her navel, where she bore the mark of the Hikari.

However, that statue was not her true form. The Dea was actually a humanoid artwork, much like her forefathers Dark and Krad, but she never had a chance to roam free like they were. Dea had been sealed the moment she had been given life.

"Rio…Hikari, why did you seal me?" asked the fading, sing-song voice of the art as the seal began to weaken itself. The last words of her creator rang in her ears.

_Dea of Diligo, you are but a test for my son. For he will fall in love. You will know what to do when that time comes for I will die long before the spell upon you breaks._

* * *

(1) I believe "Dea of Diligo" means "Goddess of Love" in Latin. Correct me if I'm wrong. I kinda don't trust the online translator things.

You'll understand why I added in a made-up artwork in the next chapter. Pinky swear on this one. Please read and review.


	3. Dea of Diligo

I guess I should celebrate for my Satoshi x Risa muse is officially back. W00T! Oh my god, I haven't felt this happy since….sometime ago. Anyway, on with the fic.

By the way, I have to thank Silver Bleak for giving me an idea to further develop a piece of the plot. Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Blah blah. See chapter one.

* * *

_The night is when friends become lovers,  
And people are lost in their dreams.  
Tomorrow, the spell may be broken…_

* * *

It had been broken, just like Rio had said before her death. Dea could not believe it. At last, she was free from her cage. The magic stone which sealed her form cracked, finally releasing her from all those years of loneliness. She was the 'Goddess of Love', a being who deserved to be free to '_love_'. 

"Before my forefathers cursed your lines, you Hikari were masters of all art. Love included but because of Krad, your opportunity to love pained your men. That curse is over," Dea licked her lips as she stepped down from her stand. Her silver hair floated as she landed lightly on her feet.

"My creator, Rio . She knew it would end with her son." Dea understood Rio 's intention. The art knew her purpose. Return their line into what they once were. Masters of all art.

"The last of the Hikari, will you pass as a Master of Love like his ancestors?" This question left her smirking. It would be time to begin. It would be rather enjoyable.

The Dea of Diligo looked at her hands, which gave off a strange glow. It was at that moment when she could smell the scent of the Hikari upon another person: a young woman. Dea's lavender eyes flashed, understanding what her task was. "So I must find that Sacred Maiden of his? Easy enough."

In a golden flare, the artwork was gone, leaving only a trace of her existence and the ruined, magical stone she had been confined within for fourteen years.

* * *

"Hey Satoshi…" Takeshi began saying. If it was Takeshi, the questions that came out of his mouth could never be good for the young Police Commander. If Satoshi had said anything wrong, the photographer would be quick enough to use it against him, but the blue-haired young man was smarter than that. 

"Hn." Satoshi answered, getting out of his seat, but still reading his book. Daisuke watched as his brother-in-law-to-be walked over to throw a couple of useless papers without looking up once from his novel.

"Is Risa still a virgin?"

Silence filled the room. The red-haired Niwa blinked and looked between both his friends. Satoshi sent an emotionless glare as Takeshi smirked. It seemed curiosity would be someone's demise right then and there.

"Hn." That time meaning yes. But it drove Takeshi nuts due to the anime reference.

"Can you stop with the fucking Uchiha Sasuke impersonation? You don't even like watching Naruto, Satoshi."

"True, but that's a similar character trait," Satoshi said, pushing up his glasses, "It is better than not saying anything when you're pretending to listen."

"Well-" Daisuke was about to speak up to solve the argument, but a pair of female voices caused him to halt in his attempt.

"_Ritsuko_! Stop saying stuff like that!"

"Ooh, I hit a spot, didn't I? Second or third base?"

Risa remained silence as the door slid open to reveal them and their shopping bags. Takeshi had a huge grin on his face. Both Risa and Satoshi loathed that grin of his.

_Shit_. Satoshi's mind cursed. The girls were within hearing range. That wasn't good.

Daisuke shook his head and let out a sigh. His girlfriend was not going to like hearing about this one bit.

* * *

_**Shit.**_

Dea was beginning to hear the Hikari's thoughts. A smile crept onto her lips. She was getting closer. The scents were getting stronger. She was beginning to see them now. Her light form floated out of the ground and found herself standing before a house, which read _Saehara_.

They were inside. Dea closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The breeze lifted and the symbol of the Hikari near her navel began glimmering. The artwork drew the cross within the magical circle with her finger before proceeding forward.

She would not be seen. No one would be able to sense her. Starting stage one would be as simple as pie for Dea had no physical body. Upon finding them in the living room, she smiled.

'_The boy…is yours beyond a doubt, Rio_ .' The blue hair instantly gave it away. That was not the only thing. At that exact moment, Dea swore she saw him slightly smirk at something the others did not know. A secret, perhaps, between him and whoever was his lover.

'_Now, which one_?' The human scents flooded her sense of smell, but she would not rely heavily on that this time. Dea's lilac eyes narrowed. Which of them was the Hikari's lover?

Gracefully and slowly, she glided in and observed them as they spoke. Determined to find out which one, she intently watched the Hikari boy, who in time glanced longingly at one of the young women --- the brunette who tied some of her hair up with a pink ribbon. '_Nice choice, son of Rio . She holds the same kindness as your mother_.'

Drifting over to that girl, Dea felt that it was rather a shame she had to possess that girl, but it was by the order of Rio . If the boy figured out, he would understand. Rio had once told her that her boy, Satoshi, was an intelligent one. So was every other Hikari male.

'_Forgive me. I hope you'll understand, Master Satoshi Hikari_.' Dea lifted her hand and placed it on Risa's back. Her spirit-like being relaxed and Dea sank into Risa's body.

'_It's about time I've completed stage one_.'

* * *

Risa blinked. Her body suddenly felt heavier as soon as Satoshi looked away after giving her a yearning gaze. Why? She didn't understand. Rubbing her right temple, she looked toward the front door. "Hey guys, I'm going head home now. I'm getting kinda tired." 

"But Risa, it's only six in the evening!" Ritsuko complained.

Risa looked at her friend and said nothing. She didn't want to deal with it if she was tired. In a split second, she found Satoshi beside her, carrying the closed book he had brought a couple days before. "I'll walk you home."

"Later, you two." Daisuke called after them as they left the Saehara household.

* * *

With Satoshi's permission, Risa flopped onto the couch. His couch. It didn't seem like a problem since they were dating and had been dating for quite a while. His father rarely came to visit Satoshi's apartment and it would be fine if she stayed for a while. 

Turning over to her side, she let out a sigh. Her body's sudden ache grew even more. Only it manifested as a major headache. Risa groaned.

Then, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Satoshi. The brunette then heard him let out a sigh. "Looks like it's about time I take care of you. You don't look so well." He said.

"No, it's okay. I'll just need some rest. That's all. I'll go home when this headache's gone. I promise." Risa argued.

'_No…stay. He'd want you to stay_.' A voice within Risa's mind argued with her.

"Your sister will understand that you're not feeling well enough to go anywhere. I'm going to go call her right now." At that, Satoshi left her in the living room to grab the phone.

Risa hugged herself tightly. It seemed the voice in her head was right. She closed her eyes as she faintly heard her boyfriend conversing with her twin sister.

"…Risa will be staying over at my place for the night. It seems she's not feeling well...and she doesn't appear well enough to go away for now. Right…if she gets any better before it gets late, I'll accompany her home."

Risa smiled weakly before fatigue took over, causing her to fall asleep.

* * *

Satoshi could swear he could feel his eyes roll out of his head. He knew Risa's twin would be worried, but he never expected that much from her. When he was able to hang up, he gladly did. A sigh of relief escaped him as he returned back to the living room --- only to find her asleep. 

After walking around the couch, he kneeled at her side. Satoshi gently stroked her cheek, careful not to wake her. "Just like that night. After Daisuke saved you, he asked me to watch over you while he was off trying to find your sister."

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. Satoshi then stood, undid his tie before unbuttoning his shirt, which he placed on Risa until he could find a comforter she could use.

* * *

All was going according to plan. Dea watched as time passed, keeping the 'sickness' from calming until the time was right. It had to be late enough so 'Risa' could not return home. 

That moment was now. Dea could feel it. It was the dead of night. It was perfect for the atmosphere. Now, all that was needed were the two lovers together.

'_Risa, get up_. _It's time_.'

Risa's brown eyes cracked open as fast as a camera's flash. Her headache was gone and so was her exhaustion from earlier. She felt it was time to tell Satoshi.

'_Yes, go to him. He's still awake._'

Obeying Dea's voice (still unknown to Risa), the young woman stood, not really caring for the comforter her boyfriend had placed to keep her warm. Risa was beginning to have something else in mind to help her keep stay warm.

'_You know what to do, don't you? You're ready, aren't you?_'

"I'm ready for this…"

* * *

Satoshi lifted his head as soon as he heard movement. He had one assumption. Risa had woken up. His eyes drifted to his digital clock. Nine at night. He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she could want this time. 

"Risa…?"

Her giggle reached his ears. His curiosity grew along with it. Satoshi called her name again. "Risa?"

Hearing her footsteps coming even closer, he put his book down and slid his glasses off. He might as well give her his total attention. Placing his glasses and book away, he peered into the darkness outside his room. Satoshi spotted a figure moving quickly and gracefully.

"Satoshi…" Risa whispered, "You look really hot…like that…"

When she stepped into the light, he felt the arousal stirring again. There, Risa stood, stripped down to her white, lacy bra and matching underwear. Too add to that, she was wearing his shirt, which he had left with her hours ago. A smirk formed on his lips as he was getting up to embrace her. He drew closer and Risa felt his arms wrap around her.

Returning his embrace, Risa giggled. Satoshi leaned in and whispered in her ear. "What is it do you request of you this fine evening?"

After feeling something bulge in his pants, Risa looked up at him with a lustful look. "It's something we-"

She was interrupted by Satoshi's lips, pressing against hers fiercely. How she missed this. Returning the kiss, she felt their tongues clash as her hands found their way around his neck. It wasn't long until Risa felt his hands wander around her body.

She moaned when one of his cold hands brushed against her breast. Blushing, Risa felt him smirk once more. He always knew that was one of the spots. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Satoshi then shoved her onto the bed. Surprisingly, Risa landed just fine without any injury. It seemed he knew what he was doing.

"Satoshi…" She moaned. He loved it when she said his name like that.

Getting on top of her, Satoshi carefully took off the shirt she had been wearing with ease and his hands moved onto her bra. It was then when Risa squirmed. Satoshi bent forward a bit more and Risa blushed. They were so close.

She felt his hands expertly remove her bra. Exposed, a piece of Risa was still being covered. She tilted her head to the side as Satoshi moved on to suckling her breast. She let out a cry from not expecting that. Her own hands moved onto his neck, pressing him until his head rested against the valley of her breast.

"I'm beginning to wonder what you _really_ want tonight." Satoshi whispered. Risa giggled. It seemed she knew what she wanted. Her boyfriend has a guess, but he wanted to hear it from her directly.

The Hikari male felt Risa take his hands and slowly drag it down from her bare chest (not flat might I add) to somewhere he wasn't allowed to touch until now. That one spot. Her actions seemed to have spoken louder than the words he had expected.

Her hands gently left his and he looked up at her face. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm…yes, I've been ready." Risa answered with a hint of desire in her voice.

He had a say in this decision. He agreed. A smile crept onto his face as he reached over to his nightstand. Satoshi's fingers searched for an object until he found it. He drew his hand back and held up the object for Risa to see (more like squint).

A condom.

* * *

_So celebrate love and be free.  
The rhythm of life beats within you.  
Don't try to resist when it calls…_

* * *

Jeez, Risa giggled so damn much and damn the so-called coughcrappycough 'foreplay'. Let me know if I need to work on anything. Because, judging by my horrible excuse for a cliffhanger, you can all tell what's coming next. 

Please read and review.


	4. Passion

Alright, alright. The long-awaited chapter of steaminess. I've put it off long enough. Silver Bleak, you had said you don't read foreplay….so I suggest you steer clear of this chapter since it involves the pro-creation…process which more than foreplay…

I never used the 'f' curse twice in the same paragraph in writing until this chapter…It's surprising considering who says it.

* * *

_Move closer to me._  
_Feel the music.  
Now, nothing else matters at all _

_The temperature's rising.  
You search the horizon.  
And there's not a cloud in the sky._  
_  
So dance, it's the summer of love.  
Tonight the fiesta will come.  
One hundred degrees,  
In the shade of the trees  
One more time._  
_  
Tonight is the night of our lives.  
De fruta la Vida, that's right.  
One hundred degrees,  
And we turn up the heat_

_One more time for the summer of love._

* * *

"Ooh, so you _didn't_ forget the glove." Risa moaned. 

Satoshi shook his head as he smirked. Of course, he didn't. He _was_ expecting this scenario, but he hadn't thought it would be this one. Who would have known Risa would have been that naughty of a girl?

Then, he felt the need to ask again. "Are you sure you want this now, Risa?"

Risa squirmed, giving him the puppy dog eyes that held his eyes (even though he wanted to look at other things). "Yes, I'm _indisputably_ sure."

It seemed whenever they had their make out sessions, Risa really did suck some of his brains out. Oh well. Satoshi smirked and kissed her again. Only this time, his kiss was rough. This earned him another moan.

As his tongue slipped onto her mouth, he found her kissing back, biting as she did so. He smirked as Risa slowly moved to sit up, taking the condom from his hands. She must have wanted it that badly. As was he.

His girlfriend smiled, leaning in just to be closer to him. As she broke their kiss, her breasts pressed against his chest as she whispered in his ear, "What about you? You sure you want to pass this up?"

He could practically feel her breath on his neck and hear how much she wanted it.

Fuck the hormones. Satoshi, torn between the Hikari reserve and his own feelings, thought this. Actually, agree with the hormones and fuck Risa. That sounded good in his head.

A smirk formed. "Who wouldn't want to pass this up, Risa?"

Risa giggled, tearing the little packet and carefully put it on for her boyfriend while Satoshi slid her last article of clothing. Satoshi smirked once again, gently forcing her to lie back down with him on top like before.

"Just like a goddess." He commented.

Risa blushed, but that could not see, considering it was pitch black now. He leaned in once more to kiss her. Predicting what was to come, Risa parted her legs as their kiss grew deeper.

Then, Satoshi broke the kiss. Risa then prepared herself, thinking it would be dull. But hell, was she wrong! She yelped when her boyfriend slid into her. Surprisingly, it felt good. She moaned after recovering from the first thrust.

He figured he would start out slow and he continued to do so.

"Sato...shi…more." Risa cried out.

And so he gave her what he wanted. Satoshi began to thrust a bit faster and managed to get a little bit deeper into her. He watched as Risa screamed his name in her bliss. How he loved it when she did. Not only that; now, he was beginning to feel her warmth.

"Ah…this feels so good." He mumbled.

At that, he began to thrust more and harder. Risa cried out, not out of pain, but pure ecstasy. Their breathing was uneven as they were beginning to approach their peak.

"Oh god…Sato...shi…" She moaned.

"Ri…sa…" He said slowly as he reached his climax.

Risa moaned, feeling his mark of masculinity leave that hot spot. The look of pleasure did not leave her face as she watched Satoshi remove the condom and fall to his side. She stared at his blue eyes and kissed him once again.

She didn't have to say 'I love you'; neither did he. Their action spoke louder than their words.

Breaking their kiss, Satoshi wrapped his arms around her naked body and brought him closer to her. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms that night.

No one else would know --- save for one supernatural being.

* * *

Dea, still within Risa, had watched the entire episode. A smile curled upon her lips. It seemed the son of Rio had not failed to perfect the art of love. Well, it was perfect for his _young_ age. Regardless, he had thrown his Hikari reserve off to give his love to his Sacred Maiden. 

'_Your mother would be quite proud…though she would not approve your age for this…_' Dea thought, as if speaking to the last of the Hikari. She began to giggle inside her current host.

Soon, she would have to reveal herself to young Hikari Satoshi. That would be when day breaks. Then, she would tell him.

* * *

Meh. My first attempt for my lemon chapter. Sorry, it's kinda short and kinda unoriginal (probably). Comments and criticism are accepted. 

Please read and review.


	5. The Morning After

This might be the second to last chapter if I get things done the way I had planned. Hopefully, I'm right because I really want to start working on my new idea for an SxR fic, which I plan to call 'Foreign Studies'.

Disclaimer: Who cares about this? It's in the first chapter anyway.

* * *

Early the next morning, Satoshi stirred. He could feel warmth against his (supposed to be cold) body. He cracked open both of his eyes to see Risa's sleeping form right beside him. He smiled to find her there, but there was something strange about it. Careful not to wake her, he removed the covers over him, getting a peek of Risa's body. 

He smirked. "Just beautiful."

The blue-haired young man kissed his lover's forehead. But before placing the covers over her body, he spotted something. His azure eyes widened at the sight. Her navel bore the symbol of the Hikari.

He hadn't noticed it last night due his erection, the pleasure and the sex. Damn it, he cursed. He should have seen that last night, but why didn't he? Satoshi let out a light growl, climbing out of his bed to find some clothes to wear.

Too bad he only found a clean pair of pants to wear. There went his idea to go to Starbucks for their breakfast.

* * *

Dea let out a sigh. Her host was not going to wake up anytime soon. She rolled her spiritual eyes within Risa's body. It was time for a joyride. Taking control, Dea stirred Risa's body (whose consciousness did not awaken yet) and made her open her brown eyes. She sat up and used the sheets to cover herself since Dea didn't really look around for Risa's clothes. 

She had to speak to the Hikari. And Dea had found him, leaning against the front door. His muscular form was showing since he had no shirt on at the moment. He had a mug raised to his lips and the smell of tea intoxicated the hall.

"_Rio loved tea_."

"I knew it. You're an artwork. Where's Risa?" Satoshi snapped.

Dea tightly clutched the sheets that hugged Risa's body. She smiled; it was Risa's smile, but someone else controlling her. The artwork watched as he tensed up before she answered.

"_She still inhabits her body. I've just taken control to test you_."

* * *

Satoshi couldn't believe this. That thing in Risa's body was controlling his girlfriend. That wasn't the only thing. That _thing_ also knew his mother. 

"A test? Did my mother put you up to this?" He asked calmly.

If his temper rose and he struck, he would be hurting Risa. He couldn't allow that. It could kill him to see his girlfriend (even if it was just her body) hurt because of him.

The thing nodded Risa's head. "_You could say that, but she placed this purpose on me_."

"Why?" Irritated, Satoshi spat.

"_Because she wanted to see if you were a true Hikari_."

"I am a true Hikari!" He yelled at her. What the hell? He was born one and why would his mother --- of all people, _her_ --- set a test to see if he was a genuine clan member? What the hell was wrong with this?

"_I can see that, Master Hikari Satoshi. You have proved that you are a true member_," At this, 'Risa' turned around. "_You see, before Krad and Dark were created, you Hikari were masters of all art. Love was no different from painting and all the others. But because of the infection, you had your Hikari reserve.._."

Satoshi was beginning to see where this was going. His mother knew the curse would end with him. That must have been why. Rio Hikari knew that he would restore the artistic love touch back to the family.

"That's why Risa and I had…you forced…"

"_I did not force her to. I simply used her innermost _desires_ to complete the assessment, Master Hikari_." She replied.

Satoshi stared at his girlfriend's body. It was faint, but she definitely had the scent of a Hikari art within her. That and the symbol at Risa's navel were the proof of it. "Now, may I ask who you are?"

Risa then curtseyed. "_Forgive me, Master Hikari. I am the Dea of Diligo_."

Latin. He knew that language quite well; all of the Hikari did. The art's name meant _Goddess of Love_. How appropriate, Mother, Satoshi thought, assuming his mother made the art.

At that, there was a blaze of light. Shielding his eyes from the glare, he didn't see the figure of a woman emerge from his lover's body. When the light was gone, Satoshi moved his arm to see a woman with silver hair standing before his girlfriend.

Dea's skin was the color the purest ivory; it seemed to glow in the morning light. Her hair sparkled around her. Her feminine appearance was donned by a simple white cloth that seemed to just hang on her.

It looked like Satoshi's mother was in a hurry to complete Dea. He sighed at this. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"_I am no use to anyone here. My mission is complete_." With that been said, the Dea of Diligo faded into a silver dust and was gone with the wind.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. Well, that was entertaining…not.

"Ugh. God, what time is it?" Risa groaned, "Why do I feel like I have a hangover?"

He blinked as his eyes fell upon the real Risa, who was really waking up. Satoshi then smirked as he walked to his kitchen. His girlfriend saw this and her lower lip twitched.

"What are you smirking at?" She snapped.

"Nothing, just you." He replied.

Risa then looked down, finally noticing. Except for the sheets, she was completely naked. Her brown eyes widened, realizing everything that occurred the night before. She blushed madly and buried her face in his sheets.

Now, she had a problem. Satoshi probably figured that out, but it still bugged her.

_What the hell was she going to tell Riku, her sister? _

Risa could so picture the screams of horror from her twin sister; Daisuke's fluster; and Takeshi's teases about Satoshi getting laid before Daisuke (they didn't think it would happen).

Wait, what was Takeshi doing there? He would only spread rumors; and rumors weren't good for either Satoshi or Risa.

Risa let out a frustrated sigh as Satoshi handed her a mug of hot chocolate. "Ne, Satoshi."

"Hai?"

"How am I going to explain this to Riku?"

* * *

Cliffy. Chapter 6 will most likely be the last. 

Please read and review.


	6. Epilogue

"Umm…Riku, I have to tell you something." Her tone held a hint of nervousness. Risa could hear her boyfriend growl. That was not according to plan.

Risa's sister looked up to see Risa walk in, clutching Satoshi's hand for her dear life. Her sister's boyfriend remained calm with no scent of fear. That was strange. "What?"

"IsleptwithSatoshilastnight."

"Huh? Could you slow down a bit?" Riku didn't quite catch that.

Risa took in a deep breath. This would not go well, knowing her twin sister. Her brown eyes looked between Riku and her own boyfriend. She felt like she was going to be sick. She should have thought first before jumping into what they did last night.

The past was past; they couldn't change the fact now.

'Calm down, Risa.' She knew he would have said that if Riku wasn't there.

"Well, I …uh…I slept with Satoshi last night."

"You wha-?!"

"Let me explain. There was this artwork thing and I was _possessed_! I wasn't in my right mind. You have to believe me!" Risa whined, "How I got possessed, I don't know. I think Saehara's house is haunted. I was feeling really bad chills when I was over there and-"

"_Risa_!" Riku screamed, but she received no reply. Risa was so into her story as Satoshi was nodding, agreeing with her facts.

Riku gave her sister's boyfriend a look of terror. Couldn't he sympathize? Risa's stories were equal to that of the evil Kasada-_Sensei_. Seeing that she had no help from Satoshi, the red-haired sister let out a frustrated sigh. "I believe you, Risa. Now, stop telling me stories!"

She absolutely loathed long explanations.

* * *

As Satoshi and Risa left the Harada residence once again, they still swore they could hear Riku throwing a fit. Of course, no one but her was there so she'd have a hard time cleaning up if she broke anything. Risa laughed nervously.

"Maybe she's thinking there was a slight possibility."

"No, we made it appear that we didn't. That was my part, which was quite easy." Satoshi replied. At least, he was good at keeping up his reserve.

"Also, it's another thing that Riku doesn't believe in magic unless she's seen it herself." He added. Risa nodded in agreement.

Silence between them as they approached the Fountain Park, which overlook the shoreline and the old parts of their town. It was there where they had spotted her --- perhaps, for the final time.

Though dressed in casual clothing, Satoshi could still recognize her. She sat at the ring around the fountain itself, waiting for them.

"Dea." He called out.

She turned to face them and stood quickly. Dea bowed in respect to both the Master Hikari and his beloved. Risa blinked, completely confused by her gesture. She could not believe that the woman, Dea, was the artwork that had possessed her.

"Master Hikari. Lady Harada. Thank you for understanding. Now, I must go to join my creator." Dea announced, bowing one last time. Satoshi and Risa followed suit, being thankful they were the only ones at the Fountain at the time.

The wind began to pick as Dea turned her back onto them. She began walking off and the young couple saw her off.

'_Satoshi, your mother loves you dearly. She has given you her blessing through me_.'

Satoshi opened his mouth to speak, but the words 'thank you' could not leave his throat. Risa bowed her head, muttering something about 'resting in peace'. Then, Dea was gone.

Unfortunately for them, they had to be reminded.

"Hiwatari! Harada! Who was that hot babe you were talking to?"

They spun around to see Takeshi, looking through his camera for pictures. Typical. The couple let out a sigh simultaneously. "Don't even think about it, Saehara-kun. That lady was Satoshi's mom's friend."

Satoshi nodded, resulting in Takeshi gaping. "Your mom has hot-ass friends then."

Risa's lower lip twitched. "Saehara-kun, your language. We're graduating today, remember? You've got to look _and_ be nice for just today. Then, you can go back to being your normal self and get laid after."

Satoshi resisted the urge to laugh, but managed to cough some of it out. This earned him a suspicious look from the dark-haired photographer.

She shook her head, unable to understand Takeshi's psychology. For now, she classified him as her perverted classmate. She watched as Satoshi merely glared at their schoolmate as all three began to walk out of the park.

"What about you, Satoshi? Did you screw Risa yet?"

Takeshi was greeted with silence and Risa's blushing. That question would never be answered in front of him.

"No. She decided to wait." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked. Their dirty, little secret wouldn't get out, no matter how much Takeshi tried to bribe it out of them.

* * *

Their graduation was only hours away. They had to be ready on time for the biggest part of their lives.

Graduation; moving out into the world; and college, he could finally live these events the way a normal person would. Hikari Satoshi was normal and not alone. He had someone beside him now: his Sacred Maiden, Harada Risa.

Perhaps now, he could be a normal adult and spend his life with the woman he loved. Maybe, Risa thought the same. He would see another night when the next summer of love comes and goes.

* * *

A crappy ending. Sorry, people. I was used to my fics being on hiatus that my endings really suck. That's one area to improve on. (sighs)

Thanks for reading to all those who read my first attempt for an M-fiction.


End file.
